pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Frog Requests Forum
– Use this forum to request frogs from other members. - Fizzisist 17:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) '' How To: Use This Page 1: Fill out the form below to make a request. Please place your request at the ''top of the list'' by inserting a new row. 2: '''ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, and their username behind, or just the date at least to indicate it was sent. The table looks cramped now, but when you open to edit it will open up. (If nothing is needed in return, simply delete the row after sending) How To: Insert A Row Copy the text below. Select the edit option. In the edit view, paste your request at the top of the list. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| The categories for each entry are as follows: Line 1: Requester's plus ID. Line 2: Frog requested. Line 3: Frogs you (the requester) are willing to give in return. Line 4: Sender fills this line. Date sent. Line 5: Sender fills this line. Sender's plus ID. Line 6: Sender fills this line. What you (the sender) wants in return. Line 7: Requester's comments. So you (the requester) can say if you are sending a frog in return. Line 8: Sender's comments. So you (the sender) can say thanks or whatever :) Most recent requests are at the top {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 216px; width: 680px; " |'Requester's' +Plus ID |'Frogs Requested' |'Frogs To Be Traded' |'Sent Date' |'Sender's' +Plus ID |'Frog(s) Sender Desires in Trade' | style="width: 15%; "|'Comments (from requestor)' | style="width: 15%; "|'Comments (from sender)' |- |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Samus-Aurael | style="vertical-align: top;"| looking for any LUDO | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any other frogs | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thanks in Advance! | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Dylan3apple | style="vertical-align: top;"| looking for Black Albeo Biplex or Missing Frog(as long as it doesnt glitch) | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any frogs lvl 11 under | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|Thanks in Advance!!! | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Dylan3Apple | style="vertical-align: top;"| missing frog(as long as it doesnt glitch) | style="vertical-align: top;"| any frogs under level 11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thanks in advance!!!! | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| JellyFish72 | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco; or any Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything level 11 down, or pairs for Dizzypads, Cloudback, or Snake Den. :) | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/20/11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| violinagin | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thanks in advance! ^_^ | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| JohnLay | style="vertical-align: top;"| Ludo and Missing Frog | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any below Level 9 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Jan 20 | style="vertical-align: top;"| bezoar | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Enjoy |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| jerdoggiedog | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any lvl 14 frog | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything 13 or less | style="vertical-align: top;"| Jan 20 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Chromae | style="vertical-align: top;"| Would love a Ludo, but if you don't have one, no worries! Nothing else needed. | style="vertical-align: top;"| TIA | style="vertical-align: top;"| Sent you a olive callaina pingo, enjoy! :) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| patop | style="vertical-align: top;"|Any Lanterna, Tribus, or Glacio | style="vertical-align: top;"|anything else - any color | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Hi! I tried to send you a tribus & glacio, but your name isn't showing up in my pocket frogs friends list, only in my "other friends" list. :( Maybe change your plus+ prefs? -Chromae |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| kt75318 | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco... or any Floresco! | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Frog up to level 11. Multiple frogs if you want | style="vertical-align: top;"| 19 Jan 11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| tojushiro | style="vertical-align: top;"| No need to trade! | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thanks in advance!! | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| cantthinkofanam | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Lanterna please and thank you | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any to level 11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| jkfinch | style="vertical-align: top;"| ANY type of Lanterna or LUDO | style="vertical-align: top;"| I am level 16, so anything you want | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1-17-11 | style="vertical-align: top;"| violinagin | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| Sent Ludo. Waiting on Lanterna. violinagin, didnt know if you were waiting on lanterna or jkfinch so sent one anyway :) nknknk-nklodian. |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| ribbit56 | style="vertical-align: top;"| white picea floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| whatever I have that you need | style="vertical-align: top;"| 20 Jan | style="vertical-align: top;"|nknknk-nklodian | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Postagulous | style="vertical-align: top;"| any Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything below 14 | style="vertical-align: top;"| 20 Jan | style="vertical-align: top;"| nknknk-nklodian | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| thankyou thankyou | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| savewhales22 | style="vertical-align: top;"| tangelo viola velatus | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| 16 Jan 11 | style="vertical-align: top;"|reegie26 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Could you send me a lanterna? | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| reegie26, sent lanterna nknknk-nklodian |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| tiina14 | style="vertical-align: top;"| white picea floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any frog up to and incl. lv 12 | style="vertical-align: top;"| 20 Jan | style="vertical-align: top;"| Nknknk-nklodian | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| needed for weekly set, thx in advance! | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| BallaB716 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| Anything up to level 6, lanterna, glacio, tribus | style="vertical-align: top;"| 1/16/2011 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Liza0714 | style="vertical-align: top;"| Would love to get any Glacio :) | style="vertical-align: top;"| Thanks in advance | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Ctaward | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any Glaceo | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any other frog | style="vertical-align: top;"| jan 15 | style="vertical-align: top;"| forgetafteruse | style="vertical-align: top;"| Could I please have a White Picea Floresco? (: | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Preshus2 | style="vertical-align: top;"| White Picea Floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| anything up to level 15 | style="vertical-align: top;"|20 Jan | style="vertical-align: top;"|Nknknk-nklodian | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| mrh963 | style="vertical-align: top;"| white picea floresco | style="vertical-align: top;"| I'm a level 9 and would be happy to trade anything I have for this silly frog :) | style="vertical-align: top;"| 20 Jan | style="vertical-align: top;"| Nknknk-nklodian | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| kotokz | style="vertical-align: top;"| need a chroma to complete set, white chroma anura will be great. | style="vertical-align: top;"| i have a glass anura if you like | style="vertical-align: top;"| 20 Jan | style="vertical-align: top;"| got one from network | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| GoldenLightning | style="vertical-align: top;"| I need a Ludo | style="vertical-align: top;"| Any below Level 19 | style="vertical-align: top;"| 20 Jan | style="vertical-align: top;"| ImSiBo | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"| | style="vertical-align: top;"|